


From Rivet To Rifle, From Boot Camp To Battle Cry

by LahraTeigh



Category: Prison Break
Genre: In Sona prison, M/M, Sick Michael, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 07:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LahraTeigh/pseuds/LahraTeigh
Summary: Michael comes down with the flu while at Sona. Alex keeps an eye on him.





	From Rivet To Rifle, From Boot Camp To Battle Cry

**Author's Note:**

> (Title: The War Was In Color - Carbon Leaf)

Michael shivered on the cot. Sweat dripped off of him. 

He heard someone stop in the doorway, but he couldn’t find the nerve to care.

“Michael?” He heard Alex’s voice.

Michael rubbed his face into the dirty pillow.  
“Just leave.” He slurred. 

The man’s steps came closer, and a hand made its way to his forehead.

He winced. 

“Oh Michael...” Alex clicked his tongue.  
“I’ll see what I can do-“ He was cut off.

“No. Don’t worry about it. It’ll pass.” 

Alex got up and walked out of the cell. 

Michael held back the cough that desperately wanted to escape.

A few minutes had passed when he heard foot steps walk towards his bed, he opened his eyes to see Alex holding out a cup of water, and a strange pill. 

“No I-“ 

“It’s just a pain killer. I swear.” Mahone said, helping Michael sit up before handing the tablet and water to him. 

Scofield worried his lip, unsure if he could trust Alex enough not to drug him. 

He took it anyway.  
“Thanks Alex.” He mumbled. 

Alex nodded.  
“Just lay down and get some rest. I’ll keep a look out.” He sniffed. 

Michael laid down. His body still shivering uncontrollably.

He heard Alex sigh before something was draped over his shoulders.

He opened his eyes slightly, to realise it was Alex’s jacket.

He curled up tightly, trying to cover as much of his body as he could with the small jacket. 

He felt Alex’s hand on his head.  
“Get some sleep, Michael.” He ordered.

Michael grunted, unable to form words as he fell asleep. 

Michael woke up sometime later, now with a thin blanket over him. Alex was still beside his bed, talking to T-Bag who was standing by the bars. 

Michael had stopped shivering and sweating. But he was still cold, and his stomach rolled with nausea.

“About time you woke up, Pretty. Did you have plans to sleep ALL day?” T-Bag teased. 

Michael didn’t say anything, only rubbed his eyes with his hand. 

“Well how about a “Thank You”? I did give you my finest blanket.” T-bag scoffed.

Michael sighed.  
“Thank you.”

The older man smiled.  
“Not a problem. Anytime. Tho next time it’ll take a favour.” He raised his eyebrows. 

Michael closed his eyes again, maybe if he faked to be asleep T-Bag will leave him alone. 

Michael heard the older man leave.

So he opened his eyes and turned to Alex.  
“Thank you.” He said, sitting up. 

Alex leant forward.  
“We need you at your best if you’re going to get us out of here.” He whispered.

Alex put his hand back on Michael’s forehead.  
“Go back to sleep.” He said, kissing Michael’s knuckles.

Michael smiled softly.  
“You should get some sleep too.” 

“Maybe later.” Alex said. 

Michael rolled his eyes, a small smile on his lips. He dozed off, barely able to keep his eyes open any longer.


End file.
